Les Réflexions de Nile
by UneCerise
Summary: La prochaine fois, Nile achètera du café instantané.
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 ** _Les Réflexions de Nile_**

Se frottant rapidement les mains, le garçon marchait le plus rapidement possible. Quelle idée avait-il eu ?! Allez au café alors qu'il devait faire -80°C dehors (et sans exagérer bien entendu) !

Nile soupira bruyamment, il n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire, se baladant dans sa tenue habituelle -c'est à dire celle qu'il dans chacune de ses apparitions-. Il poussa finalement la porte du café avec une joie invisible sur son visage.

Mon dieu, il pouvait déjà apercevoir des gens assis et dieu seul savait combien il aimait être tranquille. Encore merci, il ne vu aucune mèche rousse appartenant à un bladeur nommé Gingka -qui était sans aucun doute un des plus bruyants de tous-.

Il s'assit sur une table et passa rapidement commande. Il devait réellement penser à acheter du vieux café de bas de gamme. Certes il était un -tout- petit peu moins bon mais au moins il pouvait le boire tranquille chez-lui.

Nile était comme ça, il aimait bien avoir un petit café le matin pour bien débuter sa journée. Malheureusement, malgré le café, la journée n'allait pas bien débuter.

Rapidement sa tasse arriva avec un petit biscuit pour accompagner le tout. Nile prit alors une gorgée. Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun bruit strident qui parvenait à ses oreilles, aucun hurlement non plus. Seulement des brides de conversation plutôt calme. Enfin, chose dites trop rapidement, un rire énervant se fit entendre non loin de lui.

Nile n'était pas du genre curieux mais il n'aimait pas non plus que des imbéciles troublent ses beaux instants de sérénités (Il aurait vraiment dû s'acheter du café au supermarché du coin ou tout simplement une cafetière).

Il regretta amèrement (tout comme son café) son geste, une touffe blonde apparue dans son champ de vision, sourire aux lèvres et portant un simple t-shirt avec une veste sans-manche. Mon dieu, ce garçon était fou ! Il réussi rapidement à mettre un nom sur ce garçon : Chris, bladeur de l'hiver.

Enfin, il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, il en avait entendu parler par Gingka et Kyoya dans un de leur apéro. Ce mec était juste avare, Nile était d'ailleurs étonné qu'il se soit acheté un beignet plutôt que de l'avoir préparé lui-même pour ne pas gaspiller une seule pièce.

Dans une autre vie, Chris avait dû s'appeler Picsou.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et un étrange garçon paru d'une espèce de tunique ressemblant fortement à une robe fit son entrée. Si sa mémoire était bonne, cette personne s'appelait Dynamis.

Dynamis entra dans le salon et se déplaça avec grâce jusqu'au blond. Il s'assit, commanda un thé et se mit à parler des étoiles.

Nile l'avait déjà rencontré, le garçon était assis dans un temple. Sur le coup, Nile c'était demandé combien de temps il était resté là et surtout comment il avait bu et mangé tout ce temps !

Enfin, Dynamis était le genre de personne que le garçon aux cheveux bicolores -orange sur sa frange et châtain derrière- aimait bien. Plutôt calme et pas trop con. Bon, il avait quand même un défaut : Il faisait des putains de monologue quand il parlait ! Et Nile n'aimait pas les monologues.

Nile reprit une gorgée de son café avant de tremper le spéculos qui servait de biscuit dedans. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la fenêtre.

Par Horuseus !

Est-ce qu'il venait réellement de voir King et Masamune courir comme des bredins sur le passage piéton en ouvrant la bouche ?

Il détourna la tête et porta son attention sur son café.

Diantre, les japonais étaient tous bizarres.

La porte se rouvrit et deux garçons rentrèrent, un roux et un blanc avec une mèche rouge. Eh merde... Bordel, ce n'était pas comme si il n'y avait qu'un seul café dans cette foutue ville ?! Et ils étaient obligés de venir si tôt le matin.

Il avait l'impression d'assister à une réunion de Bladeurs Légendaires ! En comptant Titi qui était entrain de danser sur le trottoir accompagné de Yu, il en avait vu six !

Il fixa alors Ryuga.

Il n'était pas mort lui ?

Bof enfin... Il haussa les épaules, de toute manière il n'avait pas assisté au combat final, après tout, certain passage avait dû être exagéré par Benkei quand il lui a raconté tout ça.

Enfin, il aurait bien aimé voir ça... Remarque, les doubleurs VF devaient être contents, il n'y aurait pas deux personnes partageant la même voix dans une seule scène. Nile se maudit mentalement de partager sa putain de voix avec le méchant -qui à d'ailleurs la même mèche que Masamune- manipulateur relou nommé Doji.

Le bicolore remarqua alors que l'autre bicolore -Ryuga- ne portait pas sa veste correctement. Ryuga portait comme à son habitude, sa veste attaché vers son cou sans avoir enfilé les manches.

Personne ne faisait ça ! Hormis Victor Blade dans Inazuma Eleven Go mais passons.

D'ailleurs le blanc à la mèche rouge n'était pas censé être le bladeur de l'été ? C'est totalement con qu'il soit habillé ainsi ! On est en hiver merde, il devrait avoir vingt couches de vêtement sur lui !

Nile se gifla mentalement, c'était cliché ce qu'il venait de penser ! Le bladeur de l'été a parfaitement le droit de ne pas geler en hiver ! Par contre il exagérait; Chris en été jouait totalement le jeu, il se mettait en débardeur, donc Ryuga en hiver devrait se mettre en gros pull !

Non attend, c'était juste logique que Chris porte un débardeur et non un pull en été.

Roh et puis merde !

Nile serra le poing, il avait du exploser son record de gros-mots en une matinée.

Un autre Bladeur Légendaire venait de faire son entrée. Nile respira calmement, il devait garder son sang-froid, ce n'était qu'un malheureux hasard si _tous_ ses bladeurs étaient ici en même temps que lui à neuf heure du matin. Il reprit sa tasse de café pour la boire, à force de réfléchir, elle allait finir par être froide.

Le nouveau venu était Conan Edogawa.

Ah non.

Le nouveau venu était Yuki qui s'installa à une place stratégique, loin des regards pour lire son livre en paix. Un livre sur l'astronomie ou l'astrologie (Nile n'a jamais fait la différence entre les deux et il n'était pas d'humeur). Ce gamin devrait bien s'entendre avec Dynamis et peut-être même avec lui. Enfin, il semblait trop coincé...

La porte se rouvrit encore une fois, faisant place au mec du Poing de Beylin. Quel était son nom ? Nile haussa les épaules, il ne s'en souvenait plus et ne tenait pas à le savoir.

Il finit sa tasse rapidement et s'apprêta à se lever quand il vit le neuvième Bladeur Légendaire rester dehors avec un regard de chien battu en fixant le café. Nile se leva rapidement et alla payer sans y faire attention, si Kyoya voulait admirer Gingka de loin, ce n'était pas son problème.

"Hey Nile ! Viens donc avec nous !"

Eh merde... Nile fit volte-face en direction de la voix. Gingka lui faisait des grands signes -comme s'il était aveugle... - Il s'approcha rapidement et lui fit un sourire.

"Oh salut Gingka, salut Ryuga." Il eu un peu plus d'appréhension en disant le deuxième nom, il ne s'était jamais parlé. Merde, il aurait vraiment dû faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Gingka...

Il reçu un grognement. Dans un sens, le propriétaire de L-Drago il faisait penser à Kyoya. Il frissonna soudainement en sentant deux orbes le fixer de manière à dire "Je vais te péter la gueule." Nile tourna rapidement la tête et remarqua l'expression de Ryuga, bon, il avait peut-être interrompu un déjeuner en amoureux.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de rester parler, j'ai promis à Kyoya de le rejoindre pour s'entrainer."

Sur ce mensonge, Nile partit, esquivant ainsi le regard méchant du détenteur de L-Drago. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il avança sans faire attention pour rentrer chez-lui.

Il était déjà loin quand Ginkga lui disait que Kyoya venait d'entrer dans le café et que son entraînement ne pouvait point se faire. Il resserra son foulard et monta les marches menant à son appartement. Il tourna les clefs dans la serrure et s'effondra sur son canapé.

Tout ça pour un café...

* * *

 **Alors ? C'était comment ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les Réflexions de Nile : Le retour**_

Nile fixa son reflet dans le miroir avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Diantre que cette nouvelle tenue lui allait bien. Une petite veste jaunâtre, un pantalon bouffant couleur cendré assortit à son écharpe, une tunique verte accroché avec une ceinture de-...

Comment ça c'est la même tenue que d'habitude ?

Tss... Alors oui peut-être mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa garde robe n'était pas assez grande pour contenir plus de vêtement -et que son chara-design n'est composé que d'une tenue-.

Nile se déplaça de devant son miroir et attrapa sa toupie avant de sortir. Il la rangea rapidement -non, on ne sait pas où et on ne le saura jamais- et descendit rapidement les escaliers de l'immeuble dans lequel il se trouvait. Une fois dehors, il sentit l'air frais lui fouetter le visage mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Il était déterminé.

Déterminé à acheter du café dans un petit supermarché.

Parce-que Nile était bien sympa mais pendant une semaine -UNE SEMAINE- il est allé au Café pour son rituel du matin. Et à chaque fois, il a croisé un de ses foutus bladeurs à la con qui l'emmerdait, est-ce trop demandé de boire son café en paix le matin ? Est-ce trop demandé de ne pas étaler sa vie ? Est-ce trop demandé de faire des phrases pas trop longues et utile ?

Nile soupira et se réprimanda mentalement, pour commencer, il avait eu des pensées tout sauf polies, il devait indéniablement arrêter de trainer avec Kyoya, par sa faute il se mettait à parler de façon vulgaire et seul Horuseus sait combien Nile déteste les gens malpolis.

Sa marche ne fût pas longue, il arriva rapidement au supermarché du coin et y posa rapidement les pieds. Saluant le caissier d'une main, il s'aventura dans les rayons.

Nile frissonna, il n'aimait pas les supermarchés, lieu où des abrutis parlaient forts, des exemples d'il y à deux semaines lui revenait rapidement en tête.

"IL ME FAUDRAIT DES TOMATES."

"AH OUAIS ? MOI DES TAMPONS !"

Et ce n'était que des exemples parmi tant d'autres, d'ailleurs Nile avait pendant un bref instant été décontenancé se demandant ce que l'inconnue allait tamponner, peut-être une lettre importante ?

Il secoua la tête, non, il devait rester fixé sur son objectif : trouver du café.

Il s'aventura donc dans le rayons avec de la nourriture, Nile ne venait jamais ici et c'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il parcourait les rayons. Il s'arrêta rapidement devant le chocolat qui lui paraissait appétissant mais ce gronda rapidement, ne pas perdre de vue son objectif voyons !

Au départ, sa main touchait les produits pendant qu'il avançait en continuant de chercher, mais Nile se rendit rapidement compte que c'était sûrement dégueulasse et pas très hygiénique. Il espérait secrètement que personnes de sales ou pires, des gens comme Gingka qui passait leur temps dehors à se battre -avec une toupie bien entendu, Gingka n'a pas le physique pour se battre autrement- avaient touchées ses produits.

Et voila qu'il commençait à se faire des monologues intérieurs tout en devenant parano. Décidemment, parler à Dynamis était une très mauvaise idée. Puis il devait éviter de s'approcher trop près de Kenta s'il ne voulait pas devenir aussi parano que lui.

Non, Nile _adorait_ Kenta.

Se mentir à soi-même est-ce mauvais pour la santé ? Nile ne le savait pas et arrêta aussitôt.

Bon le café maintenant.

Le tatoué avança dans les rayons sans trouver gins de cause, il décida de partir dans le rayon à sa gauche. Mauvaise idée, ce n'était absolument pas du café mais des livres. Il haussa les épaules, voir de plus près les nouveaux mangas et romans disponibles n'allait aucunement le détruire mentalement.

Sa main trouva rapidement le premier tome du fameux manga "My Hero Academia", Nile n'en avait jamais entendu parler pour tout dire mais bon, ça devait être connu par les plus jeunes. Il commença rapidement à feuilleter les pages avant de froncer les sourcils. Avait-il rêvé où le perso principal devait bouffer un cheveu ? Et puis pourquoi tout le monde possède des superpouvoirs ? C'est totalement impossible ! Nile reposa aussitôt le manga et réfléchit. Après tout, il jouait bien avec des toupies magiques renfermant des... Différentes choses, donc pourquoi un manga à base de superpouvoirs serait impossible ? Puis ce n'était qu'un manga, ce n'était pas comme lui qui était réel.

À moins qu'il... Nile arrêta aussitôt de penser, il risquait de péter le quatrième mur s'il continuait ainsi !

Il reprit sa recherche au café avant de se rendre compte qu'en prenant le livre en main, il avait sûrement dû être infecté de millier de microbes. Et si Gingka -ou même pire : Chris !- avait touché ce manga avant ? Nile se rassura, Gingka était trop con pour lire et Chris avide comme il était ne devait pas sortir souvent faire des courses -et encore moins dans le supermarché du coin-.

Mon dieu, venait-il d'avoir des pensées méchantes envers des bladeurs ? Quelle horrible personne il faisait.

Son café !

Nile s'était encore une fois dissipé et chercha le rayon avec le café.

Une silhouette qui lui semblait familière se trouvait en face de lui. Quand la silhouette se tourna Nile reconnu aussitôt cette personne.

Enfin presque...

Tabouret ? Taboulet ? Daroumet ?

Damure !

(Ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute si son nom n'était pas commun non ?!)

Le dit Damure sembla aussi l'avoir reconnu car il avança vers lui avec son petit sac remplis de course et un sourire affectueux -du moins son sourire habituel-.

"Salut Nile."

Nile lui répondit rapidement, il aimait bien ce Damure, pas trop con, pas trop prétentieux -loin de là même !-, avec une bonne vue et pas chiant. Ouais, Damure était un bon ami. La conversation commença rapidement, parlant de tout et de rien, aucun des deux n'étaient habituellement doués pour trouver des sujets de conversation -du moins aucun des deux n'en voyait la peine- et voir les sujets être si facilement trouvés, c'était agréable.

"Et... Tu es venu pour acheter quoi ?"

Damure faisait allusion au fait que Nile n'avait rien dans les mains. Le bicolore prit d'ailleurs une petite pause. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir chercher si tôt ?

Ah oui merde.

"Du café."

Damure ne sembla pas surpris et souri juste avant de prétexter on-ne-sais-quoi pour aller payer le plus rapidement possible ses courses. Nile ne fit aucun commentaire et le salua juste pour partir vers son rayon rêvé.

... Même Chris avait été moins chiant à trouver dans l'animé que son foutu café !

Nile venait de faire tout le tour du petit magasin et semblait perdre espoir. Au loin il aperçu alors une silhouette familière qui le reconnu.

Que foutais Gingka là ? Pourquoi le seul jour où Nile décidait d'aller acheter du café plutôt que d'aller dans un Café, le rouquin faisait pareil ?!

Le garçon le vu au loin et s'approcha avec un sourire.

"Salut Nile."

Le dit Nile lui répondit froidement et le rouquin compris qu'il était de mauvaise humeur pourtant, il ne se démonta pas.

"Tu as l'air drôlement en forme ! "

Wouw... Gingka était décidément très doué pour la conversation... Non sérieusement, est-ce qu'il avait l'air de péter la forme actuellement ? Non ! Il vient acheter du café pour être tranquille et résultat, il tombe sur TOUS les bladeurs qu'il cherche à éviter en prenant sa boisson du matin dans un Café !

Nile bougonna juste comme réponse en cherchant au loin le produit rêvé.

"J'hésite entre plusieurs produits..." Murmura Gingka, sûrement à lui-même.

C'est alors que le regard du bicolore dériva et il aperçu, en diagonal de Gingka du café ! L'énergie émanant de ce produit était tel que Nile risquait de se faire aspirer toute sa force vitale.

Minute.

Il n'était pas dans un manga de bouffe ou un truc du genre, il n'avait donc rien à craindre ! Il poussa donc Gingka avec autant de grâce qu'il le pouvait -sans ironie, il a réellement été gracieux pour ne pas blesser l'allumette au bandeau- et prit le paquet contenant les grains de café.

Il se dirigea alors à la caisse sans lancer un seul regard au rouquin.

Il posa l'article devant le caissier et attendit patiemment qu'il scanne -par Horuseus, qu'il était long-. Nile tourna alors rapidement la tête à droite -vers la sortie-.

Gingka, les bras remplis de produit passait la porte en hurlant un grand "Au revoir !". Nile resta de marbre... Ce petit supermarché local ne possédait que deux caisses et une des deux était fermée et l'autre était occupé par lui même...

"Euh... Excusez-moi, il n'a pas payé ?" Murmura Nile en direction du caissier.

Il reçu un haussement d'épaule.

"C'est un habitué, il emprunte juste les articles."

Nile n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Emprunter" ? Bien sûr et après il rendait le paquet de pâte mais sans les pâtes ? Être un bladeur mondialement connu ne donnait pas le droit de partir sans payer du magasin...

Il paya finalement, partant avec son paquet sous le bras et il passa la porte automatique. L'air frais sur son visage lui faisait un bien fou et il resta quelques secondes immobile, perdu dans le vide.

Il regarda finalement l'article qu'il avait acheté et revint rapidement à la raison, se dirigeant chez-lui.

"Ah oui, mon café." Il sourit en pensant à la tasse qu'il allait se préparer.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si horrible cette petite sortie.

* * *

 **Bon, pour commencer je suis désolé, je ne suis pas une experte en café mais j'espère tout de même que la suite de ce qui devait être un OS -à la base- vous a plus !**

 **Merci à ce qui laisse des rewiews etc ! Bye :)**


End file.
